


For Reasons Wretched and Divine

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cockwarming, Edging, Multi, Verbal Humiliation, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Emily and Dave domming Aaron and you while making you two watch as each other are brought to the brink of climax, only for it to be taken away.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss/David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, David Rossi/Reader, Emily Prentiss/David Rossi, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 60





	For Reasons Wretched and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @/brookeswritings

The BAU had always been extremely close, so when you were first told about the idea about the idea of joining Rossi, Emily, and Hotch for a play night, you had to contain your excitement. The prospect of being able to sub for them completely won you over, even if you were unsure of what the scene was going to be, just the knowledge that Emily and Rossi were going to be taking control for the night. Finally, after a few days of waiting, it’s Saturday and there’s no case for us to be whisked off to. Preparing for the night seemed to be almost more terrifying than the actual event at hand, like what did you wear to this sort of thing? How did you prepare? Trying to instead move on from these thoughts, you showered and changed and headed over to Rossi’s.

Once arriving to Rossi’s you rang the doorbell, only to be greeted with the sight of Emily in a sweater and skirt, while Aaron was kneeling on the floor nearly naked, only his collar and cuffs covering him and effectively marking him as a submissive for the night.

Emily greeted you with a hug and a, “we’re so happy that you’re here. Now Dave is already downstairs getting everything ready, but I can get you some water before we start.”

It was a little weird to see the juxtaposition between Emily looking powerful and guiding you into the kitchen, while Aaron kept his head down and only got up to follow after Emily had made a gesture.

“Thank you,” you say to Emily as she grabs you water and gently takes your hand into hers.

Emily gently says your name and murmurs, “the first task that I want for my good slut to do is to strip for me. Nice and slowly, put on a show for Aaron, make sure he’s aware of what he can’t touch yet.”

You quickly went to obey, stripping off your shirt and delicately folding it, your pants and underwear following. You watched as Aaron kept his eyes trained on your body, his pupils dilating with every movement. Holding onto your clothes and cup, Emily motions for Aaron and you to follow her down the stairs and into where you assume Dave had been setting up.

The downstairs turned out to be not as intimidating as you had first imagined, but there was still something that both terrified and excited you. Watching as Dave looked you over, you had never felt more vulnerable than standing there in front of three of your coworkers, completely naked, and at the mercy of two of them.

“Now, I have already gone over the rules with Aaron and Dave, but I will repeat them only one more time for you. Do you understand?” Emily asks, you give an eager nod and she continues on. “First one, you two will address Dave and I as sir and ma’am. There will be no orgasming tonight for either of you without permission, and you will do what Dave and I say or there will be punishments for bad behavior. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Good, someone picks up quickly,” Emily replies. “Now, here we use the standard red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for keep going. Is there a specific safe word that you would like to use?”

“Traffic lights are okay with me,” you answer. Emily then ordered you to kneel down, taking your clothes and water from you to put away, while Dave and her decided to start discussing Aaron’s future predicament.

“Alright, since that’s settled, Dave how do you want to set up Aaron?”

“Hogtied or hung on the Saint Andrews Cross would work,” Dave responded.

“Saint Andrews Cross, now come here, Aaron,” Emily decided. Aaron dutifully stood up and offered up his cuffed wrists to Emily, who grabbed them and shoved him towards the wooden cross. “Spread your feet and arms, now put your arms above your head.” 

Emily skillfully attached Aaron to the cross and reached down to start jerking him off, to which Aaron eagerly thrust into.

“Dirty boy!” The only comment made by Emily as she slid on the cockring to prevent any accidents. “Now for you, what ever should we do to you tonight? Do you think that you deserve to touch Dave or I? To serve us and make us feel good? Because that’s what truly matters here, isn’t it?”

“Yes, ma’am, please let me serve you and sir. I promise I will do such a good job, I will do anything for the chance to prove that I can do it,” you beg, the humiliation sinking in as they just laugh at you and your pathetic requests.

Dave took this time to reply with, “I think they might be good enough for that. Perhaps good enough to be edged tonight too.”

Emily just smiled from her position above you and motioned for you to get up. “I think Dave should fuck you and you can eat me out. Then maybe if you do a good enough job with making me cum, perhaps I’ll even allow you the pleasure of release.”

“In that case, up on the bed, face down and ass up,” Dave commanded. You quickly followed through as Emily got on as well, back against the headboard, skirt pushed up around her thighs. You were able to see that she was not wearing any panties at all, the thought that she had been so casually bossing you around like this made you even wetter.

Emily spreads her legs more, making it so there is easier access for you to reach her core and begin slowly kissing her thighs. From beside you, you can hear Aaron whimpering at his bondage. You would feel more sympathy towards your fellow submissive if you weren’t getting to reward your mistress at the moment. While you are focused on bringing Emily pleasure, you feel the head of Dave’s cock start to enter you from behind. His fingers finding their way to your clit, you struggle to remain focused on your task and to remain a good slave for your masters.

Before long and in between sucking and licking at Emily’s clit, you find yourself begging for release and as soon as you can feel the pressure start to build and your climax about to hit, Dave completely pulls out of you, fingers leaving your clit. You begin to start whining into Emily’s thighs, but that doesn’t last for very long as Dave gives you a few smacks to shut you up. During this, you manage to sneak a peak at Aaron, who has started to rut against the air as if looking for any sort of friction to give him any sort of release.

Just as though you feel you cannot possibly get any more turned on, Emily’s thighs start to tighten around your head while you hear the tell tale sign of a vibrator from where Dave was. As Emily begins to cum, you feel Dave spread your thighs and center the wand on your clit so there was no possible escape.

Emily’s thighs left their position from around your head, which opened up even more pathetic little whines about wanting to cum from you. Moaning out sir and ma’am as you struggled not to cum, every single time that you felt that you were going to, Dave would immediately take away the vibrator. This happened about four times before Emily was practically cackling at your feeble attempts to reach a climax.

“Come on kitten, you didn’t think we would actually let you cum, now did you?” Emily mockingly asked. Your eyes wide, begging for mercy as Emily shoved a pillow underneath you and clipped your wrists into a set of handcuffs. Dave took this time to tie each of your ankles to bed ties. “Now since you put on such a nice show for Aaron, why doesn’t he return the favor, he’s been such a patient boy. Aaron, unlike you, is a good boy that understands that begging to cum is not going to help.”

Your head was turned so that you could see Emily and Dave begin to run their fingers up and down Aaron’s body, their nails leaving faint lines of pink before Dave reached down to begin jerking Aaron off. The cockring forcing him to whine out even louder. You, on the other hand, were so desperate for any attention began to grind against the pillow under you. Although, the pillow did little to relieve you in your agony. You forced yourself to stop and instead just focus on Aaron and the way that his lips parted ever so slightly when he was about to cum, which is what Emily and Dave used as a guide to stop all physical contact.

You watched intently, trying hard to ignore the warmth in your core, as Aaron was forced to the edge at least three times before Dave decided that he had an even better idea for what would happen next. 

You could just barely hear as Dave said, “now let’s let him down and get them to sit on Aaron’s cock. If they want to act like a desperate slut, they can do such on his dick.”

Cockwarming was typically one of your favorite things, but even the idea made you want to scream and cry out in frustration right now. Instead of whining, which you knew would only bring punishment and not the fun kind, you just let yourself be manhandled out of the cuffs and ankle bondage. In turn, Aaron was pushed onto the bed and Emily encouraged you to climb onto his dick.

Hissing out in disappointment due to the cockring, Aaron placed his hands on your thighs as Emily gets Dave to lay down so she can start riding him next to Aaron and your’s pitiful forms.

“Now I’m going to make Dave cum, while you two get to sit there and think about what you could do to potentially earn any sort of alleviation,” Emily barked out. As she started riding Dave, the bed started to move along to the thrusts and your resilience began to wear down as the fullness nearly brought you to the edge. 

Thankfully, or perhaps not so thankfully, Dave quickly came and the motions stopped. In return, you were still sitting in Aaron’s lap, forced to watch as Emily and Dave cleaned each other off with licks at first and then moved on to actual wash cloths. This intricate and intimate display of affection seemed to go on forever as your neediness began to rise. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dave and Emily remembered that you and Aaron were stuck together, trying frantically to not make each other cum.

“Look at you two, just two dirty sluts who don’t get to cum,” Emily said. “Dave, look at how disgusting they look. Aw no don’t cry on me, although you both do look so much prettier with tears running down your faces.”

The mere idea of Emily degrading you even more sent tears down your cheeks and you weren’t sure if the burning in your cheeks was from the humiliation or due to how long you were seated upon Aaron’s cock and therefore getting flushed. 

You didn’t have long to ponder this as Dave just mockingly asked if both of you wanted to go clean up and forgot all that silly nonsense about either of you being allowed any sort of peak.

In return, Aaron and you murmured out little ‘thank you, sir and ma’am’ and pleases, of course neither one of you was sure of what you were asking for, but Dave and Emily did take this time to reassure you both that the scene was over and that you two had done so good at holding back.

“I made some carbonara earlier, let’s heat it up and then we can clean up. Colors?” Dave asked. Greens were very much in agreement as you and Aaron were too fucked out to do anything but lay in bed and be pampered.

“Thank you so much,” you mumbled out, as Emily started to pet your hair and Dave got up to bring down food and beverages.

The night quickly ended after everyone was fed, rehydrated, and clean in pajamas. The cuddles afterwards almost made up for the lack of orgasms.


End file.
